


Five Times Louis Is Very, Very Angry And Harry Is Very, Very Horny

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different locations, five different stages of sexual interaction. The rest is in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Louis Is Very, Very Angry And Harry Is Very, Very Horny

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a lovely Italian girl named Giulia on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.
> 
> Note: The part written in bold and italic refers to a flashback.

**_1\. Location: Fans meeting_ **

"Give him a hug, Harry!" Some of the girls that were gathered in front of the signing table squealed, direction their words towards Harry and Zayn. Harry grinned and complied with the girls’ wishes, turning sideways in his seat and reaching out, wrapping his arms tight around Zayn and pulling him close, hugging him tight.

Harry could feel Zayn grin against his neck as he hugged him back just as tight, much to the girls’ amusement and happiness as they just squealed louder. 

“Zarry is real!” One of the girls screamed, making both Harry and Zayn chuckle. 

Zarry wasn’t real, but who were they to crush their fans hopes?

Meanwhile, on the other side of Harry, Louis was fisting his hands into the fabric of his own pants, trying to hold back a growl as he watched Harry and Zayn, while listening to the bullshit the girls were screaming. 

“ _Zarry isn’t fucking real, bitch._ ” Louis thought to himself. “ _ **Larry** is real, thank you very fucking much._ ”

Louis turned his head and glanced over at Harry, who still had his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn as they spoke to the girls.

Louis knew that there was nothing going on between Zayn and Harry. He knew Harry would never cheat on him, but seeing them together like this, right now, when Louis was already having a bad day made him furious. 

He wanted to scream at Harry to stop touching another man, but he couldn’t do that. So instead, he just fisted his hands tighter in his pants and gritted his teeth to keep himself quiet.

“Kiss him!” The girls screamed, and Louis felt his blood boil as he watched Zayn lean in and press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

_Okay, **that** was it._

“We need to talk.” Louis said directly into Harry’s ear, almost growling the words before getting up and quickly leaving the room and walking out into the empty hallway. It only took a few seconds before Harry had followed him out, closing the door that lead into the big room where the fans meeting was being held.

“Louis, are you o…” 

Harry didn’t get to finish as Louis grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back hard against the wall, pressing his own body firmly against Harry’s as he leaned in and crushed their lips together.

Harry instantly moaned and reached out to grab Louis’ hips to keep him firm against himself as he willingly opened his mouth when Louis’ tongue pushed against his lips, darting into his mouth and practically raping Harry’s mouth with his tongue. 

“Louis…” Harry gasped against Louis’ lips, before whimpering in protest as Louis pulled back and glared directly into Harry’s eyes, the intensity in Louis’ gaze sending a shiver down Harry’s spine.

“Stop touching other men.” He growled as he reached up with a hand and fisted it tight into Harry’s hair, pulling his head back with force and leaning in, sinking his teeth into Harry’s skin right behind his ear, where Louis knew Harry’s curls would hide the bruise he left there as he sucked hard at Harry’s skin, making the younger man gasp in pleasure.

Harry whimpered in protest again as Louis pulled away, once again glaring into Harry’s eyes.

“You’re mine. No one else’s.” He growled, and without giving Harry the chance to respond, let go of his hair and walked out of the hallway and back into the room where all the fans were gathered. 

Harry closed his eyes, taking a moment to collect himself and at the same time trying to think of something that would make his now throbbing erection go away.

_Oh, how he loved it when Louis got angry…_

**_2\. Location: Backstage bathroom_ **

“Louis?” Harry asked, his tone confused as Louis pulled him into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them and locking it.

“Shut up.” He said simply as he pushed Harry back against the wall and attacked Harry’s lips with his own.

Harry moaned, not quite understanding why Louis had dragged him into a bathroom backstage after a show in London, but figured it had something to do with the fact that Louis had been having an overall shit day, and had made a habit out of taking his frustration and anger out on Harry. Though, Harry wasn’t complaining. _Not at all_.

“Don’t move.” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear as he grabbed Harry’s shoulders, spinning him around and pulled him back hard against himself, his own back colliding with the wall in the bathroom. 

Harry let a soft gasp as Louis’ hand reached down in front of him and grabbed a tight hold of the growing bulge in his pants. 

“That one girl at the front row was ogling you a bit too much.” Louis growled quietly directly into Harry’s ear as he squeezed Harry’s growing bulge, making the slightly younger man let out a soft, quiet moan as he tried to push his hips forward against Louis’ hand. 

“I told you not to move.” Louis growled again, giving Harry’s hardening cock a tight, almost painful squeeze through the fabric of his pants, making Harry whimper and obediently stand still.

“Good boy…” Louis continued to growl directly into Harry’s ear as he rubbed the palm of his hand hard against Harry’s bulge. 

“Fuck…” Harry gasped, using most of his willpower to not move his hips and thrust against Louis’ touch, wanting to stay completely submissive to Louis.

“You know I hate it when people ogle you. They’re not allowed to do that. Only I am.” Louis growled again, as he moved his hand a little further up, only to be able to push it down Harry’s pants and boxers.

“Oh God…” Harry gasped, trying not to moan in fear that someone would walk past the bathroom and hear them.

Grabbing a tight hold of Harry’s now throbbing erection, Louis started stroking him as much as he could with Harry’s cock still being trapped inside his boxers and jeans.

“Unzip.” Louis demanded and Harry did as he was told, reaching down and unzipping his pants, pulling them, along with his boxers, down to his knees, letting out a soft whimper as his rock-hard erection was freed.

“Oh God, yes…” Harry moaned as Louis started stroking him properly, quickly finding a fast, hard pace to his strokes.

“You like that?” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear, which sent a shiver down Harry’s spine as he enthusiastically nodded his head. 

“I’m the only one who is allowed to do that to you. I’m the only one who is allowed to do **_anything_** to you. And I’m the only one who is allowed to ogle you like I want to fuck you senseless. _**Nobody else.**_ ” Louis growled as he quickened the pace of his strokes to a point where Harry was starting to tremble, but still not thrusting his hips forward as Louis still hadn’t told him it was okay for him to move.

Louis bent his head slightly, letting his teeth sink deep into the skin on the side of Harry’s neck, making Harry bite his own lower lip hard in order to not cry out at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Come.” Louis growled against Harry’s skin and Harry wouldn’t have been able to hold back even if he had wanted to as he came all over Louis’ hand, clenching his eyes shut as his orgasm made his entire body shake and tremble violently in pleasure. 

“Oh God…” Harry gasped for air as he started to come down from his high, his knees feeling like jelly in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Louis’ lips were still pressed against the side of Harry’s neck, but suddenly he pulled away and Harry suddenly found himself almost stumbling forward as Louis slipped out from behind him and moved to stand right in front of him.

Leaning in, Louis pressed a hard kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling away from him completely.

“Love you.” He said before he was out the door again, leaving Harry still gasping for his breath as he leaned back heavily against the bathroom wall.

_Oh, how he loved being the one Louis took his frustration out on…_

_**3\. Location: Clothing store changing room** _

Harry blinked his eyes in confusion as he suddenly felt someone grab a tight hold of his arm before he found himself being quickly pulled away from the polite sales lady he was talking to in the clothing store and towards the row of changing rooms. Just a few seconds later, he was being pulled into the changing room at the very end of the row.

“What the…” Harry began as he turned around to face whoever had dragged him in there, forgetting what he was about to say as he looked straight into Louis’ dark eyes.

“Louis?” Harry questioned, but Louis didn’t respond. Instead, he just reached out and pushed Harry down to his knees, taking the other man by surprise as he looked up at his boyfriend from his position on the floor in front of him.

“I don’t like it when you flirt with other people, Harry.” Louis said, reaching down to grab a tight hold of Harry’s hair.

“She… She started flirting with me… I was just trying to live up to my i… Image… You know, seeing we can’t tell people about us…” Harry almost whispered as he gazed up at Louis.

“I don’t care. I don’t like it, even if you’re flirting with some random sales lady when we’re out shopping… I. Don’t. Like. It.” Louis said, using his free hand to reach down and unbuckle his own pants, quickly and effortlessly yanking them down along with his own boxers, revealing Louis’ rock-hard and pulsating erection.

Harry absentmindedly licked his lip at the sight.

“Show me who you belong to.” Louis growled, using the hand he had fisted in Harry’s hair to push his face towards his own erection.

Harry didn’t protest and immediately separated his lips before sliding his mouth down to the root of Louis’ cock, deep-throating him instantly. 

"Oh, fuck, yes…" Louis’ head fell back as he relished the feel of the warm wet mouth surrounding his cock. It was all he could do to not thrust forward. He slid his fingers through Harry's hair, holding on to his head as Harry slid his mouth up and down his cock. Harry slid his hands around to cup Louis’ bum cheeks, caressing them. 

A few minutes later, the only sound in the changing room was the noise of their breathing, Louis’ heavy and laboured as he felt his release nearing. 

"I'm gonna...Soon. Oh, fuck! Fuck, Harry!" He gasped, biting down hard at his own lip to silence his screams as he thrust forward into Harry’s mouth twice before he came.

Harry swallowed all that Louis gave him, licking him clean before letting Louis’ now softening member slip out of his mouth. He looked up, patiently waiting as Louis took a deep breath before finally meeting his gaze.

“Get up here.” Louis gasped, watching as Harry stood up before pulling him close and kissing him deeply, moaning as he tasted himself on Harry’s lips and tongue.

“If you flirt with other people in front of me again, I’m going to make you regret it.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, making the slightly younger man smile. He didn’t respond though, just nodded his head slowly in agreement.

“Mine.” Louis hissed.

“Yours.” Harry agreed.

_There was no one else’s Harry would rather be…_

_**4\. Location: Louis’ car** _

Harry was sitting silently in the passenger seat as Louis drove them home. Biting his lip, Harry glanced over at his boyfriend.

Louis was gripping the steering wheel so tight it made his knuckles turn white and Harry swallowed. Louis was furious, and Harry knew.

Suddenly Louis turned down a dark, forest road, making Harry raise his eyebrow in confusion, but he didn’t say anything. He sat quietly in his seat as Louis drove down the road before suddenly coming to a stop, killing the engine.

“I can’t believe she kissed you!” Louis suddenly exclaimed, making Harry jump slightly before turning a little in his seat to look at him.

“Louis…” 

“I can’t believe she actually kissed you!” Louis continued, not letting Harry interrupt him.

“She’s not fucking allowed to kiss you! Nobody is, except for me!” Louis was practically shouting now, and Harry had to bite his lip.

God, Louis was sexy when he got angry…

“She’s a fan girl, Louis. It didn’t mean anything.” Harry tried, knowing he shouldn’t have said that when Louis glared at him.

“It doesn’t matter!” He hissed, reaching down to unbuckle his seatbelt before shifting over to Harry’s seat so that Louis was straddling Harry’s lap. “It still happened!” Louis continued.

“You know you’re the only one I want to kiss me…” Harry whispered as he gazed up into Louis’ furious eyes.

“I better fucking be!” Louis growled before he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against Harry’s.

Louis reached out and grabbed a hold of Harry’s shoulders, pushing him firmer back against the seat and thrusting his own hips hard against down Harry’s as Louis’ tongue slipped past Harry’s lips and deep into his mouth.

Gasping against Louis’ lips, Harry attempted to thrust his hips upwards to meet Louis’ movements, but was stopped as Louis’ hands moved from his shoulders and up into his hair, a deep-throated growl escaped the slightly older man’s lips.

“Don’t move.” Louis growled against Harry’s lips and Harry wasn’t about to protest. He absolutely loved it when Louis got dominant and demanding like this. 

Louis began rolling his hips down hard against Harry’s, growling once again as the bulges in their jeans rubbed against each other. Harry let out a soft whimper, desperately wanting to move to get more friction, but keeping himself under control, enjoying it way too much whenever Louis got like this to ever do anything to make Louis less aggressive.

Letting all of his frustration and anger at having to see some random girl press her lips against Harry’s drain out of his body as he rubbed himself hard against Harry, Louis moaned in pleasure as he started thrusting his hips hard and fast down against Harry, his entire body starting to tremble as he was quickly getting pushed towards reaching his climax. He could tell that Harry was getting close too, because he was moaning and whimpering desperately against Louis’ lips. 

Pulling away from Harry’s lips, he moved his lips to Harry’s ear, whispering directly into it.

“Come for me.” 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice.

“Louis!” Harry cried as he came in his own pants, soaking the jeans fabric with his warm cum, his hands coming to grab a tight hold of Louis’ hips, pulling the slightly older man down harder on top of himself. Groaning, Louis followed quickly, coming in his own pants as he thrust one final time hard down against Harry.

“God, you’re sexy when you get angry.” Harry breathed as he leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes.

“I don’t mean to get angry. I just… You know how jealous I am.” Louis said, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. “You don’t mind it, do you?” 

Harry opened his eyes again, looking up and meeting Louis’ gaze, offering his boyfriend a soft smile.

“Of course I don’t.” 

Louis smiled, and pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling away and shifting over into the driver’s seat again, turning the key in the ignition and starting the engine again.

As they headed home again, Harry turned his head and looked out the window, smiling to himself.

_Of course he didn’t mind how jealous Louis was. He thought it was sweet and it made him feel loved. And it also made Louis vent his anger on him in the most pleasurable ways…_

_**5\. Location: Louis and Harry’s flat** _

“I’ve had it.” Louis growled as he pushed Harry through the door leading into their apartment, slamming it closed behind them.

“I have fucking had it with everyone flirting with you, touching you, looking at you like they want you… I’ve had it, Harry!” He continued as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Harry’s black button-down shirt, ripping it open and sending the buttons flying across the room. 

Harry just stood there, too turned on and too surprised to do or even say anything. 

“I’m tired of everyone thinking you’re some kind of chick-magnet, and that it’s perfectly fine for them to treat you like you’re single.” He growled, reaching down and unbuckling Harry’s belt, grabbing it and pulling it out of the belt hoops, throwing it to the floor behind himself. 

“Because you’re not fucking single. You’re mine, and if I can’t show the world that, at least I can show you so you’ll never fucking forget it.” He hissed as he grabbed a tight hold of Harry’s hips and started pushing him backwards down the hallway, through the door to Louis’ bedroom and over to the bed.

Harry was still speechless, never having seen Louis this angry and jealous before, but enjoying it way too much to comment on it as Louis pushed him back on the bed, reaching down and pulling his pants, along with his boxers, down in one swift motion. Harry didn’t even notice that Louis removed his socks too because he was too mesmerized by the darkness in Louis’ eyes as he straightened back up and quickly got himself completely undressed.

Crawling over Harry, Louis leaned down and practically crushed their lips together, making an eager moan escape Harry’s lips as Louis’ lips reached down between them and roughly pushed Harry’s thighs apart, settling himself between them.

“You’re mine…” Louis growled against Harry’s lips as he pushed his erection between Harry’s cheeks. “And don’t you ever fucking forget it.” He continued as the head of his erection found Harry’s entrance and with one hard thrust, Louis thrust all the way inside of Harry, making the slightly younger man gasp and cry out in pleasure.

“Louis!” He shouted, pushing his head back into the pillow and clenching his eyes shut as he grabbed the bed sheets, fisting his fingers tightly into the fabric as Louis started pounding into him right away.

Louis took advantage of Harry’s exposed neck, leaning down and sucking hard at Harry’s skin as he continued to slam himself into Harry, angling himself a little differently in an attempt to find that special spot inside of Harry that made him clench so heavenly tight around him. He was rewarded with a scream of his name from Harry as he found it.

“Oh God!” Harry cried, tightening his hands in the sheets as he tried to push back against Louis, but Louis wouldn’t have any of it. He was the one in control now and Harry had no choice but to just lay there and take it.

“No.” Louis hissed against Harry’s skin as he reached down and grabbed a hold of Harry’s hips, pressing them firmly into the mattress to keep Harry from moving as Louis continued to thrust into him in hard, fast movements.

“Don’t move. This is me showing you who you belong to.” Louis continued, sinking his teeth deep into Harry’s skin as he quickened his thrusts, aiming for Harry’s prostate with every single movement and knowing he hit that spot dead on every time as Harry clenched almost impossibly tight around him.

“Louis… Louis, I’m gonna… Oh God, I’m gonna c-c-come…” Harry gasped, surrendering himself completely to Louis and crying out again as Louis bit his neck harder.

“Come for me.” He growled as he thrust particularly hard a few times and that was all Harry needed.

He came with a loud scream, coming all over both his own and Louis’ stomach, clenching tighter than ever around Louis as his entire body started to tremble like someone was sending electricity through it as his orgasm washed over him.

The sound of Harry’s scream, combined with the sight of him coming and the feel of Harry’s warm cum against his stomach was enough to make Louis reach his climax as well as he exploded deep inside of Harry, emptying himself completely as he continued to thrust hard and fast into Harry as the two of them rode out their orgasms together.

Louis slowed down his thrust gradually until he came to a full stop, collapsing on top of Harry and pressing his face into Harry’s neck as he gasped for air, his entire body shivering in pleasure.

Harry pushed his head further back into the pillow, keeping his eyes closed as he slowly released the tight grip he had on the sheets, reaching up and wrapping his arms gently around Louis’ lower back.

Harry must have drifted off to sleep for a while because when he opened his eyes again, Louis was lying on his side next to him and the covers were pulled up over them both. 

Blinking his eyes a few times, Harry used the little energy he had to roll over onto his side so that he was facing Louis, his entire body still feeling limp after the mind-blowing orgasm he had. 

“I’m sorry I’m so jealous.” Louis said.

Harry blinked his eyes again, looking at Louis with a slightly confused look on his face.

“What? Why are you sorry?” He wanted to know, watching as Louis sighed and dropped his gaze to the mattress between them.

“Because I get insanely jealous over nothing, then I get furious and I take it out on you. And I’m sorry.” Louis explained, his voice low.

Harry shook his head, reaching up with a hand and gently framing Louis’ face in it.

“Lou-Lou… Look at me…” Harry said, gently letting his thumb stroke Louis’ cheek. Louis sighed, but lifted his gaze to meet Harry’s eyes nonetheless.

“You have absolutely no reason to be sorry. I love how jealous you get, even when you get jealous over nothing. It shows that you really care about me and that you don’t want to share me with anyone else. It shows me that you really love me. And I adore that. So please, don’t be sorry, because you really have no reason to be.” Harry said as he gazed into Louis’ eyes. Hoping that Louis could see just how much he meant every word.

Louis sighed again, but leaned slightly into Harry’s touch as he continued to stare back into Harry’s eyes.

“You sure?” 

Harry smiled softly, nodding his head.

“I’m sure. And besides, you’re so sexy when you get angry and it turns me on like nothing else when you take your anger out on me in those oh so pleasant ways you do it.” Harry admitted, watching as Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have a kink for angry sex, Harry?” He questioned, a small smirk playing on his lips. Harry let out an almost shy giggle, nodding his head.

“Kind of.” 

Louis chuckled, reaching up to tangle a hand gently in Harry’s hair as he leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

“Kinky bastard…” Louis muttered against Harry’s lips, making the slightly younger man smile as he pulled back.

“Are you complaining?”

“God no.” Louis said as he leaned in and kissed Harry again, a little deeper this time and Harry completely forgot what he was about to say. All he could focus on now was the way Louis’ tongue was pushing into his mouth and the way Louis was pushing him to lay on his back again while the slightly younger man moved to straddle Harry’s waist, Louis’ lips not leaving Harry’s for a second. As he once again started to surrender himself completely to Louis, Harry couldn’t help but smile against Louis’ lips. 

Every time Louis’ lips met Harry’s, everything else just disappeared completely from Harry’s mind. But he wasn’t complaining.

_After all, he had Louis Tomlinson’s lips pressed against his own. Who on earth would be stupid enough to complain about **that**?_


End file.
